1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tamper-proof locking device for lidded containers, to be used in conjunction with a lock having a rectilinear shackle, such as a barrel lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The necessity for locking containers is widely understood. Perhaps the most ubiquitous locking means and device of the prior art is a simple hinged hasp, i.e. a fastener for a door or lid consisting of a hinged metal strap provided with a slot, which fits over a staple and is secured by a pin or padlock. Such simple devices are objectionable for usage where inspection of the container is not frequent, e.g. in the case of meter wiring cabinets which contain the service wires that are connected to an electric meter, since a simple hasp is not tamper-proof. A major problem of electric utility companies, especially in urban areas, is that the wiring cabinets are broken open and the wires are tampered with to shunt the meter so that the customer can receive electricity without it being recorded. there are literally thousands of these boxes and cabinets in the average electric utility system which do not have any provision for a lock, or which are readily opened because, as presently constituted, they merely have a hasp or the like and are not tamper-proof.
Pertinent prior art in this field includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,3l3; 3,968,985; 3,938,939 and 3,727,438; and German Pat. No. 1,292,033.